La récipiendaire
by flammeche
Summary: A Kaamelott, Dame Séli inaugure une toute nouvelle tradition qui est encore connue et très répandue de nos jours


**NTRODUCTION**

_Salle de banquet de Kaamelott. Toute la cour est présente. Au premier plan Guenièvre, Arthur, Léodogan, Yvain, Bohort et Lancelot._

SELI – Ben qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là. Ca fait une heure que je crapahute à travers tout le château en tombant que sur des loufiats.

TOUT LE MONDE _sauf Arthur et Léodagan _– Surprise !

SELI – Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazard ! Vous allez m'expliquer à la fin !

GUENIEVRE _s'approche_ – Mère, Arthur et moi…

ARTHUR _l'interrompt_ – Surtout vous. Parce que moi en fait je m'en fout un peu et même complètement, pour dire la vérité.

GUENIEVRE_reprend_– Je disais donc, Arthur et moi avons décidé d'organiser cette petite surprise à l'occasion de votre anniversaire et pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites au château.

ARTHUR – Moi c'était surtout pour que votre fille arrête de me casser les pieds.

GUENIEVRE – Alors vous êtes contente ?

SELI – Et vous, quand vous aurez-mon âge, vous serez contente que chaque année on vous rappelle que vous vous rapprochez un peu plus de la tombe ?

_Guenièvre prend une expression contrite_

**ACTE UNIQUE**

_Les mêmes, au même endroit, mais attablés. Bohort officie en tant que maître de cérémonie_

BOHORT – Dame Séli, pour vous rendre hommage, j'ai eu l'idée d'inaugurer à Kaamelott une nouvelle pratique, inspirée d'une coutume grecque et qui je l'espère deviendra très vite une tradition.

_Il fait signe à un serviteur qui apporte un gâteau surmonté d'une multitude de bougies allumées qu'il dépose devant Dame Séli._

SELI - Et les chandelles, c'est pour le cas où je réussirais pas à voir ce qu'il y a en dessous ?

BOHORT - Chacune de ces bougies représente une des années de votre vie déjà écoulées. _gêné_ Personne n'a hélas été en mesure de me donner votre âge exact. Je me suis donc permis une estimation.

SELI _jette un œil circonspect sur le gâteau_– Vous avez l'estimation plutôt généreuse mon petit Bohort.

LEODAGAN – Ben je trouve pas moi ! J'ai même l'impression qu'il est en dessous de la réalité…

SELI – Oh vous on vous a pas sonné ! - _à Bohort - _Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais avec ce truc. Parce que je vous préviens il est hors de question que je crame quoique ce soit à part éventuellement votre figure.

BOHORT – Il faut que vous formuliez un vœu dans votre cœur qui se réalisera si vous parvenez à éteindre toutes les bougies d'un seul souffle.

_Dame Séli, de mauvaise grâce prend le temps de formuler un vœux intérieur puis souffle toutes les bougies_.  
_Bohort applaudit, immédiatement imité par le reste des invités, à part Arthur et Léodagan_

SELI – Bon ça va maintenant ! On n'est pas au spectacle… Manquerait plus que vous vous mettiez à chanter une chanson !

BOHORT – Remarquez une chanson ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée… _devant le regard assassin de Séli, il poursuit d'un ton enjoué_Que diriez-vous de passer aux cadeaux à présent.

SELI – J'en dis que c'est la première chose intelligente que vous sortez depuis le début de cette mascarade.

BOHORT _à Arthur_– Sire, je pense que c'est à vous que revient l'honneur d'être le premier à gratifier notre invitée d'honneur.

ARTHUR– Bon ben comme on a décidé d'offrir leur âge en pièces d'or aux résidents du château, j'allais pas faire exception pour vous. _tend sèchement une bourse de velours brodé à Séli_

GUENIEVRE – La bourse c'est moi qui l'ai brodée, ça m'a pris une semaine tout les soirs avant de me coucher.

_Séli ignore la remarque de sa fille elle est déjà en train de compter les pièces dans la bourse_

LANCELOT – Je dois dire que c'est vraiment très joli Majesté, on voit que vous y avez mis tout votre cœur. _Guenièvre lui répond d'un sourire qui le met en joie_

ARTHUR _précisant à Séli_– J'ai été confronté à la même problématique que Bohort. Pas foutu de trouver votre âge, alors comme lui, j'ai fait une estimation.

SELI – Pas dans le bon sens il semblerait, mon gendre.

ARTHUR – Ah, mais pas du tout ! Y'a deux fois plus de pièces dans la bourse que de bougies sur le gâteau. J'ai deux trois notions de mathématiques et je vous assure que …

SELI _l'interrompt_ – C'est bon, on a compris je crois ! _puis à Léodagan _Bon et vous ?

LEODAGAN – Quoi moi ? J'ai pas reçu de pièce.

SELI – Votre cadeau !... J'attends !

LEODAGAN – Ah ! Oui, mais non… Mon cadeau il est chez nous… En Carmélide

SELI – Vous voulez dire qu'on passe les trois quart de l'année ici et vous avez rien trouvé de mieux que de l'envoyer en Carmélide ?

LEODAGAN – Non, mais c'est parce que c'est un truc qui sert que là bas…

SELI – Et bien dites ce que c'est !

LEODAGAN – C'est que je voudrais pas vous gâcher la surprise.

SELI – Vous me prenez vraiment pour un perdreau de l'année ! Dites simplement que vous n'avez rien et puis c'est tout.

_Yvain bien involontairement vient au secours de son père en interrompant l'échange_

YVAIN – Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour vous Mère.

LEODAGAN – Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas encore nous bassiner avec un de vos poèmes pourris ?

SELI _à Léodagan_– Si j'étais vous je la ramènerais pas ! Lui au moins il y a pensé… _à Yvain, aussi maternelle qu'elle peut l'être _Je vous écoute.

YVAIN _gonflé d'orgueil_– Cette année Mère, j'ai innové avec l'aide du seigneur Bohort _lance un regard reconnaissant à Bohort, qui lui répond par un sourire _J'ai donc confectionné moi-même un cadeau pour vous.

_Il enfile des gants puis se tourne pour saisir un objet derrière son siège. On découvre alors un amoncèlement végétal_

SELI – Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?

YVAIN – Et bien c'est une sorte de poème végétal, qui vous représente. Un genre d'hommage. C'est pas trop super ?

SELI – Parce que vous appelez-ça un hommage vous ? Des chardons avec trois branches de ronces et un feuillage d'orties ! Même pas une rose ! Pour vous je ressemble à ça !

ARTHUR – Il faut avouer que la métaphore est plutôt réussie.

LEODAGAN – Sur ce coup là, je peux pas vraiment vous contredire.

BOHORT – C'est vrai que c'est plutôt singulier, mais il y dans l'idée une certaine cohérence.

SELI _aux trois commentateurs _– Alors vos opinions, vous les gardez, votre avis je le demanderais quand j'aurais besoin d'un jardinier. _à son fils _Mais expliquez moi qu'est-ce qu'il y de commun entre moi et cette chose ?

YVAIN – Ben ça pique, comme vous.

SELI – Parce que je pique maintenant ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, je vous jure ! On souffre à les mettre au monde et les élever et voilà comment ils vous récompensent !

YVAIN – Ah, oui j'ai compris ! C'est le côté piquant qui transperce qui vous dérange… Mais c'était parce que c'est des plantes qui piquent et que vous, et bien vous êtes Pic.

SELI – Picte ! Pas Pic bougre d'andouille !

LEODAGAN – Après, ça enlève rien à la cohérence.

**CONCLUSION**

GUENIEVRE _la bouche pleine_ – En tout cas le gâteau est drôlement bon.

ARTHUR – Mouais, c'est vrai qu'il est bon, mais vous avez vu un peut-être un peu grand Bohort non ? _il jette un regard sur les restes généreux_

LEODAGAN – Ben fallait bien ça pour caser toutes les bougies. _à sa femme _Tiens ! En parlant de bougies, votre vœux, c'était quoi ?

SELI - A votre avis ? Qu'est-ce que je souhaite le plus au monde d'après vous ?

LEODAGAN – Qu'est-ce j'en sais moi ! Que je casse ma pipe dans l'année qui vient ?

SELI – L'héritier imbécile !

BOHORT _à Dame Séli l'air catastrophé_ – Mais il ne faut pas dévoiler votre vœux, sinon il ne se réalisera pas !

_A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que le reste de gâteau viens s'écraser sur son visage._

**NOIR **

LEODAGAN – Et estimez vous heureux mon vieux qu'elle ait pas fait le gâteau elle-même. Parce que là, c'était un coup à y perdre un œil. Croyez-moi !


End file.
